


the neighbor's cat

by ChildOfFakeTown



Category: Love Nikki Dress Up Queen
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Cats, F/F, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, no editing we die like men, this is just a random idea I had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfFakeTown/pseuds/ChildOfFakeTown
Summary: the walls on bobo's apartment are thin, and she has learned a lot about her neighbor thanks to that, even if she's never seen herbut when she finally does meet her, her neighbor has an interesting request





	the neighbor's cat

**Author's Note:**

> the title sucks i know i'm sorry  
> english isn't my first language so please tell me if you find any mistakes!

The walls in Bobo’s apartment are thin.

Bobo hasn't talked to her next-door neighbor ever, but she can hear their TV playing a show Bobo's already watched —she plans on spoiling them the season finale if they dare turn up the volume—, she can their rock music playing at odd hours and their alarm going off way too early in the morning.

And she's pretty sure they’ve heard her singing off-key while in the shower and crying over romance movies.

But she's never seen them. 

In fact, Bobo is pretty sure her neighbor is some kind of cryptid. She usually refers to them as  _ mysterious rockstar  _ when she talks with her friends, but that's it.

So when her doorbell rang this morning, she was confused. Nikki had a date with Kimi today and Ace was working, so who could it be?

She opened the door and her brain short-circuited.

In front of her stood the most handsome girl she had ever seen. She had long grey-ish hair tied in a low ponytail and wore a pair of thin-rimmed glasses.

Her rock clothes —band t-shirt hidden behind a black hoodie, choker,  _ tight _ leather pants— were a striking contrasts against Bobo's girly ones, but Bobo liked them anyway.

The girl smiled and started talking.

“Hey! I'm Kaja, your neighbor. I know we haven't properly met or anything but uh…,” she looked around suspiciously before pulling out a white cat with a red collar out of her hoodie. Bobo couldn't hide her surprise, and her face must have been very ridiculous, because Kaja laughed light-heartedly. “This is Momo, my secret cat. Can you take care of him for a while? The landlord is coming sometime today to take a look at my apartment and I'm not supposed to have any pets”

“Yes, of course!” blurted out Bobo, her voice a bit higher than normal.

“Fantastic!” Kaja smiled and put the cat in Bobo's arms “See you later!” she waved at Bobo and  _ winked _ before disappearing again. Bobo was sure she was going to melt into a puddle on the floor.

When the door closed, Momo snuck out of Bobo's arms and made himself comfortable in the couch. He was probably shedding hair everywhere, but Bobo couldn't bring herself to care. She  _ had _ to tell someone about this. But Ace was still at work and Bobo wasn't about to interrupt Kimi and Nikki’s date after seeing them pining after each other for months. She could call Toto, but knowing her, she’d be in the middle of some date.

But right when she was about to call Starlet, she heard a loud  _ CRASH _ . Momo had found his way to the top of the kitchen counter and had pushed a glass to the floor with his tail.

“Hey!” she frowned at the cat. “Why can't you stay silent like you’ve been doing with Kaja? You're supposed to be a secret!”

She could swear the cat was looking at her smugly.

Bobo picked him up and left him on the table while she picked up the crystal shards. 

She discovered later that it had been a mistake.

She’d left on the table several pictures —she had been putting together an album of her and her friends’ outfits—, and Momo had thrown some of them on the floor. But, looking closely, it almost looked like he was discarding them, examinating the pictures before throwing them aside.

“Oh, c’mon!” Bobo picked him up and stared at his tiny, smug eyes. “You're a  _ cat _ ! You have absolutely zero rights to criticize my fashion!” the cat yawned, which only angered her more. “You aren't a fashion icon yourself! You're only wearing a red collar!”

Then, Bobo had an idea. “I’ll make some clothes for you!” she told the cat excitedly. “I know Kimi and Starlet are the actual designers, but hey! I also know a bunch of things myself! And you're pretty small, it won't take me too long. You're a bit fat, though. My arms are starting to ache a bit,” Bobo sighed. “I'll put you on the floor, but don't break anything”. It turned out to be a fun experience.

Momo himself chose the fabric: a yellow one. He also threw the rest of them to the floor. But in the end, Bobo had sewed him a little cloak with cat ears.

After that, she planned on napping for a while, but Momo decided to join her in the couch, and sat on her lap.

Bobo petted him absentmindedly and started to talk to him.

“Momo, I don't think you appreciate your owner enough. I hadn't talked to her until this morning but I think I’m in love,” she sighed dreamily. “She's so cool and handsome. She likes rock music, right? I’ve heard it through the wall. She seems very strong too… Do you think she could lift me? Hmmm… Ace probably can, too, but it's not the same thing…,” Bobo stopped petting Momo for a second, who started to complain. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll keep petting you, you dumb cat. Do you think she would give me her number?” Suddenly, Bobo turned pale. “Oh wait. Have I told her my name? No I haven't. Oh  _ no _ . I’m a disaster.”

And, right in the middle of her crisis, Momo perked up his ears, suddenly alert. Then, he started nudging Bobo to get up. The doorbell rang. Bobo got up with a jump and attempted to tame her hair a bit.

When she opened the door, it was, in fact, Kaja. Bobo smiled, with Momo in her arms.

“Oh, hi! How did it go?”

“Pretty well!” Kaja smiled. “Did Momo behave? He can be very petty sometimes.”

“Ah, no, it was fine, don't worry. He’s nice” Bobo lied with her prettiest smile, handing her the cat. “I'm Bobo, by the way! I don't think I ever got to tell you!”

“Oh! Thank you for taking care of him, Bobo!” Kaja smiled back. Then, she noticed something. “You gave him a cloak?” she asked, confused.

“Oh, uh, yeah. I’m a stylist and I thought–” she blabbered, flustered.

“It's really cool! You didn't have to, thanks!” Bobo felt herself swooning. “Ah, by the way…” Kaja broke eye contact, and if Bobo hadn't known better, she would have said Kaja was flushed. “Do you want to grab dinner sometime? You know, as payback, and to get to know each other better.”

“Make it a date and I’m in,” Bobo tried to sound confident and hoped that the smug look in Momo's didn't mean anything.

“A date it is, then.” Bobo didn't care about interrupting anyone now. She was going to tell everyone.  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!  
> my love nikki sideblog on tumblr is [tumblr](https://heroineinarmor.tumblr.com/) and also my main is [tumblr](https://childoffaketown.tumblr.com/), which is mostly bnha, if you're into that


End file.
